leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP155
}} Double-Time Battle Training! (Japanese: ダブルバトル！マンムーとヒノアラシ！！ Double Battle! and !!) is the 155th episode of the , and the 621st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 10, 2009 and in the United States on May 1, 2010. Blurb Before arriving at Daybreak Town and Dawn’s next Pokémon Contest, our heroes stop by the Brussel Town Pokémon Contest already in progress. At the contest, Zoey wins her fifth Ribbon, which allows her to compete in the Grand Festival! After a big party that their old friend Candice throws in Zoey’s honor, Dawn decides she needs to come up with a new move to use in the upcoming Double Battle round of her next Contest. Frustration soon sets in, as she can’t seem to get the inspiration to come up with a fresh idea. And that’s when her friend—and rival—Zoey offers to help. With the rest of our heroes cheering them on, as well as some additional help from the Snowpoint Gym Leader Candice, Dawn does some creative visualization and comes up with an ingenious Fire- and Ice-type combination move, which she dubs “Flame Ice.” The move appears to be working perfectly...until it sputters out right before it is able to make contact with Zoey’s Leafeon and Kirlia. Not to be discouraged, Dawn promises to have the move down pat before her next Contest. Our heroes bid goodbye to their friends as they confidently set out toward Dawn’s next Contest, as well as Ash’s next Gym Battle. Plot Still on their way to Daybreak Town for 's next Pokémon Contest, and arrive in Brussel Town which is hosting its own Contest. Meeting up with Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, the gang watch as Zoey and her face off against a named and her in the finals of the Battle Stage. After winning the battle, Zoey receives her fifth Ribbon from Raoul Contesta, who says that he is looking forward to seeing her contributions in the Grand Festival. Zoey then asks him to say a few words and proceeds to give a brief speech thanking Candice for her support. Meanwhile, is disguised as they walk out of the Contest Hall. Jessie is angered due to her loss. They notice the twerps talking to Candice and hide in a bush. Then Zoey shows up and thanks them for their cheering. Candice suggests about throwing a party to celebrate Zoey's victory. Thus, the scene turns to a table full of sweets. As they eat, Dawn informs Zoey on her intentions to participate in the Daybreak Contest. Zoey in turn, informs her that it will be a Double Performance event. But as she is saying this, Ash's mouth burns up and he demands water. As it's being given to him, Candice reassures Ash and tells him that her Tamato Berry bars are simultaneously sweet and spicy. Dawn decides to prepare for the required Double Performance, hoping to avoid the mistakes that led to her early exit from the . Their party continues and the scene turns to them in their rooms with Zoey entering in. She finds out from Ash and that Dawn left to prepare alone for her Contest. Zoey then goes out and sees Dawn with her , and . She orders Piplup to use while Buneary uses in order to blow them. Then, she orders Piplup to use while Pachirisu uses on it resulting in a flashy performance. After that, Zoey shows up and congratulates her. Dawn tells her about her intentions to try to find a new combination, to which Zoey suggests working together on a new combination tomorrow. Night turns day and the scene turns to Ash who has just woken up. He then sees on TV interviewing Paul in front of the Canalave Gym. Brock shows up and Paul reveals he just won his eighth Gym Badge, which means that he is qualified to compete in Sinnoh's . After that, Candice enters the room and tells them about Dawn and Zoey training. Later, Dawn informs Zoey about a new combination she thought of. Zoey suggests Dawn telling to use on a nearby rock and Dawn complies. Then she tries another combination, putting Piplup to use Bubble Beam and Mamoswine to use Ice Shard again. This time things don't go to well, as Mamoswine accidentally freezes Piplup. Nevertheless, uses its to break the ice releasing Piplup. From a nearby bush, Team Rocket come with their heads out spying on the training. Meanwhile, after their failed combination, Zoey suggests on trying something else. Candice sends her out to show Dawn a variation of Ice Shard. Abomasnow uses Ice Shard followed by which breaks the Ice Shard in small pieces and spins around Candice. Dawn upon seeing this proceeds into trying the same combination. She orders Mamoswine to break the Ice Shard with its tusk and to send it spinning around Pachirisu. Then Pachirisu uses Discharge on the ice pieces to electrify them resulting in another flashy performance. After that, she orders Pachirisu to smash the nearby rocks. While it proceeds into doing so, it is stopped by the electrified ice which surrounds it. It tries to use its electric attack but due to the long distance it fails. To make matters worse, the ice stops spinning and falls on Pachirisu. Dawn then reacts disappointed but Zoey calms her. Next, Zoey suggests having a Double Battle against her. Dawn agrees and uses her and Mamoswine while Zoey sends her brand-new Pokémon, a and a . Mamoswine starts by using the same technique it did before with Pachirisu. As the ice spins around Cyndaquil, it uses to spin along it melting it in the process. Steam rises from the previous combination and the resulted water from the melted ice pours over Cyndaquil extinguishing its flame. After that, Candice suggests Dawn to visualize the moves. Dawn then starts to remember the Tamato Berry bars that Candice made and realizes she can make opposites interact! Then she orders Cyndaquil to turn into a Flame Wheel and Mamoswine to do the same technique it did before. Then she orders Mamoswine to shot another Ice Shard at the spinning ice, freezing Cyndaquil in it while it continues to spin in a Flame Wheel. Dawn names her new combination 'Flame Ice'. Then, Cyndaquil proceeds in attacking Zoey's Pokémon by charging to them using Flame Wheel while still inside the ice. As it approaches them, the ice breaks and Kirlia along with Leafeon dodge the attack. Zoey's reply comes by ordering Kirlia and Leafeon to use . Next, Kirlia uses to direct the leaves towards Mamoswine and Cyndaquil knocking both of them in the process. Candice stops the battle and the scene turns to Team Rocket. Jessie has tears in her eyes and turns around and leaves. James and Meowth stop her and she tells them she couldn't sabotage the twerps' training. She says that she knows now how to make double moves and sends . Yanmega uses and Jessie calls out to use . The combination turns out worse as the reflected Silver Wind hits them and sends them blasting off. In the aftermath, Zoey and Dawn shake hands. Major events * Zoey wins the and earns her fifth Ribbon, thereby completing her requirement for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. * Paul is revealed to have earned the and collected the eight Gym Badges required for the Sinnoh League. * Zoey is revealed to have obtained a and a . * attempts the Flame Ice combination for the first time and fails. * Dawn has a Double Battle against Zoey and loses. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey * Candice * Marian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * (on TV) * Paul (on TV) * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Candice's) * ( ) * (Zoey's) * (Zoey's) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * Much like how 's main rival Zoey has been shown in this episode to have all of the Ribbons necessary to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival, 's main rival Paul has been shown to have the eight Gym Badges needed to compete in the Sinnoh League in the same episode. * Music from Jirachi: Wish Maker and Destiny Deoxys, as well as instrumental versions of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ and the Lilycove City theme, are used during this episode. * doesn't recite their during this episode. * This is the last episode in which Craig Blair provides the voice of Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo. * Ash's Gliscor has been removed from the 'Up' ending shot of Which One ~ Is It?. Errors * On the official Pokémon website, the summary of this episode is incorrectly stated as "Can watching Zoey give Misty the inspiration she needs to win her next Contest?" when it should say Dawn instead of . * When Zoey sends out and , Dawn says "You got a new Pokémon" when she really had two new additions to her roster. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 155 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Hiroyuki Furukawa Category:Episodes animated by Momoko Makiuchi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey de:Gegensätze ziehen sich an! es:EP624 fr:DP155 ja:DP編第155話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第153集